The Beginning
by Orange Burst
Summary: Crack fic,cerita tentang kenapa Loki bisa nyasar ke dunia manusia dengan wujud anak kecil.R&R please?


**AN:** huuu... sedih ngeliat fic Loki Indo yang miskin sekali... Ayo sama2 kita ramein fic Loki Indo!

**DISCLAIMER:** Sakura kinoshita-san

* * *

**Heimdall's POV**

Aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di alam dewa. Aneh, tak biasanya aku tertidur saat menunaikan tugasku menjaga alam dewa. Ukh... kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit begini? Tadi itu kalau nggak salah kan...

Loki memberiku bir. Aneh, tak biasanya ia mau berbahasa basi, eh, berbasa basi dengan memberiku sesuatu. Pasti ada apa-apanya deh... Tapi pada akhirnya dengan bodohnya kuminum juga bir itu... Dasar bodoh... Pasti Loki sialan itu sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke bir itu! Dasar dewa iseng! Tapi buat apa ya?

Ketika berdiri, kusadari ada sesuatu yang kurang... Gjallar-ku... (gjallar itu terompet yang ditiup Heimdall untuk menandai dimulainya ragnarok, keterangan ini nggak ada di komik sih, tapi ada di mitologi aslinya).

Sial~! Pasti Loki yang mengambilnya waktu aku tidur! Gawat... Kalo gjallar sampe disalah gunain, buntut-buntutnya paling aku juga yang bakal diceramahin ama tuan Odin! HIIKH! Bener- bener deh dewa sialan itu! Kira-kira sekarang dia ada dimana ya?

Mendadak aku teringat, ini kan hari ultah Odin! Gyaah~ Bisa diamuk-amuk gw (pake gw-lo aja ah, lebh enak... XP) kalo ga dateng! Tapi trus gimana dengan gjallar gw? Ah, ntar aja deh! Odin kan serem kalo marah, kayak guru mtk botak berjenggot tebel yang mergokin anak muridnya nyontek (hah ?). Trus kalo nanti ditanyain gjallar dimana...? Yah,bilang aja dipinjem sodara buat jadi terompet taon baru! Gw pun buru-buru pergi ke Valhalla dengan gaya lari yang kayak di anime Naruto (itu lho, gaya lari yang tanganya dikebelakangin. Author sampe heran mereka nggak pegel kalo lari kayak gitu)

NORMAL'S POV

Loki terkikik sendirian di bawah pohon toge di deket Valhalla (kayak kuntilanak, ya, cekikikan ndiri di pohon). Eh bohong kok,keadaan yang sebenernya yaitu Loki dengan wujud dewasanya (iya,wujud dewasanya yang keren banget ituh!) lagi berada di bawah pepohonan rimbun dideket Valhalla dimana ultah Odin sedang berlangsung dengan meriahnya sambil asyik mengamati gjallar Heimdall yang dibabatnya."Khe khe khe... udah lama gw penasaran ama nih gjallar... Dimana keagunganya sih? Yang gw tau dulu Fenrir beli terompet kayak beginian buat taun baruan..." kata Loki.

Ia menhirup nafas dalam-dalam dan meniup gjallar itu kuat-kuat...

BHREEEEEET PREEET PROOT PRUUUTT....

Hening. Burung-burung berhenti berkicau.

5 menit kemudian...

Masih hening. Loki si pembuat suara itu juga terkejut dengan suara 'ajaib' itu.

Smentara itu para hadirin dalam pesta ultah Odin juga cengo semua, Gjallar kan emang dibuat untuk ragnarok, pasti kedengeran sampe ke seluruh penjuru alam dewa! Sebagain hadirin keherana dan garuk-garuk pantat (emang monyet?!). Dan sebagian lagi... nahan ketawa. Heimdall langsung _ngeh _kalo itu pasti suara gjallarnya.10 detik kemudian...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHHA!!"

"KIKIKIIIIKIKIKIKIK!"

Tawa membahana di Valhalla. Odin pun geram, pesta yang berlangsung khidmad malah dihancurkan oleh suara yang ia tahu berasal dari gjallar."Heimdall, coba jelaskan maksud semua ini..." kata Odin dengan suara dingin, sirup-sirup disitu sampe langsung beku semua. Heimdall langsung pucet, kaya setan-setan di pelm-pelm horor Indo.

Thor (sekarang kita kenal dengan Narugami) dengan sigap langsung melempar mjollnir alias bouken keramatnya yang saat itu masih berwujud palu. Ia juga marah karena pesta ayahnya dikacaukan. Secara gitu,dia kan anak yang berbakti!

DUAKKKKHHHH!

Mjollnir Thor tepat mengenai jidat Loki. Thor yang langsung ngeloyor kearah mjollnirnya melayang kaget menemukan Loki dengan bejol segede bola tenis di kepalanya dan... gjallar di tangannya.

Thor pun kembali ke Valhalla dengan membawa Loki yang masih pingsan dan gjallar. Odin yang heran kok bisa-bisanya gjallar ada di tangan Loki langsung ngelirik penuh arti ke Heimdall.

Heimdall pun gelagapan menjawabnya," Ngg, tu... tuan Odin, ini ada penjelasannya kok, i... itu... tadi sebenarnya...". Untungnya Heimdall bisa menghembuskan nafas lega begitu Loki tersadar.

Tanpa ngeliat sekeliling Loki langsung menceritakan semua ulah jahilnya dan nambahin, " Siapa sih tuh yang nimpuk gw pake mjollnir,xxxx banget sih tu orang! Dasar, xxxxx. xxxx !" Loki nyerocos. Dia betul-betul ga sadar keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Thor yang mukanya semerah cabe keriting langsung tereak-tereak karena ga terima dikatain ,"Enak aja lo,dasar xxxxxxx! Kubunuh kau!".Untungnya sebelom Loki dimutilasi Thor Odin langsung menghentikannya dan memutuskan jalan keluar yang bijaksana.

"Thor, jangan terpancing emosi. Aku akan mengirimnya kedunia manusia dengan wujud anak-anak dan mengurangi sihirnya supaya dia bisa belajar lebih dewasa ," kata Odin bijak.

Maka tanpa ba bi bu lagi Loki langsung ditendang kedunia manusia dan memulai hidup barunya dengan membangun kantor detektif yang materialnya dia colong dari pembangunan WC umum di deket situ.

**fin (?)**

* * *

gimana? Bagus ga? Garing ga? Gw belom tau mo dilanjuttin ato ngga... Review~! Anonymus review juga gapapa! Pokoke Review!


End file.
